


you should be scared of me | a Rick Grimes fanmix

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: But also sane Rick, Crazy Rick, Prayer circle for Rick Grimes, Ricktatorship, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for a man gone just a little bit mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should be scared of me | a Rick Grimes fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some songs that _scream_ Rick Grimes at me.

  
[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/ideallyhealy/you-should-be-scared-of-me)

  


**i | _control_ | halsey**  
i couldn't stand the person inside me  
i turned all the mirrors around  
i'm bigger than my body  
i'm colder than this home  
i'm meaner than my demons  
i'm bigger than these bones  
and all the kids cried out,  
'please stop, you're scaring me'  
i can't help this awful energy  
goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
who is in control? 

**ii | _heavy heart_ | jamestown revival**  
i want to get down, feel the dirt in my hands  
bone handle being worn down from working the land  
i hear the crack from the fire and i know i'm alive  
flat on my back, looking up at a pinhole sky  
i've got a heavy heart, a heavy mind  
sing a song for all i've gone and left behind  
it's weighing on me 

**iii | _muddy waters_ | lp **  
****is it only when you feel the pot is empty  
that it's gnawing at the corners of your mind?  
i will ask you for mercy  
i will come to you blind  
what you see is the worst me  
not the last of my kind 

**iv | _the fear_ | ben howard**  
i've been worrying  
that my time is a little unclear  
i've been worrying  
that i'm losing the ones i hold dear  
i've been worrying  
that we all live our lives in the confines of fear  
and i will become what i deserve 

**v | _low life_ | x ambassadors ft. jamie n commons **  
please tell me i'm broke  
it's much easier that way  
'cause i'll just let you down  
it's much easier that way  
i'm nothing but a low life  
thinking 'bout my own life  
i can't help myself from falling  
i'm nothing but a low life  
thinking 'bout my own life  
trying to fight the good ol' fight  
but after it all, i'm still just a low life 

**vi | _grace beneath the pines_ | glen hansard**  
there'll be no more lifting half the weight  
my will is strong, my back is straight  
whatever lies they told to me  
i'll see through them  
now, i found some grace beneath the judge's gavel  
grace among my brothers on the firing line  
grace upon this road less travelled  
grace beneath the pines, the pines  
grace beneath the pines 

**vii | _if i had a heart_ | fever ray**  
this will never end 'cause i want more  
more, give me more, give me more  
if i had a heart, i could love you  
if i had a voice, i'd sing  
after the night, when i wake up  
i'll see what tomorrow brings 

**viii | _when you break_ | bear's den**  
when you break, it's too late for you to fall apart  
and the blame that you claim is all your own fault  
you've been crying out for forever  
but forever's come and gone  
you keep begging for forgiveness  
but you don't think you've done wrong  
you've been crying out for forever  
but forever's come and gone  
my bleeding hands and shaking head 

**ix | _glitter & gold_ | barns courtney**  
do you walk in the meadow of spring?  
do you talk to the animals?  
do you hold their lives from a string?  
do you ponder the manner of things  
in the dark?  
the dark, the dark, the dark 

**x | _the wisp sings_ | winter aid**  
let me sleep  
i am tired of my grief  
and i would like you to love me  
to love me, to love me  
this is the murmur of the land  
and how they hold you like a gun  
and how i sing you like a song  
i heard when i was young 

**xi | _glory and gore_ | lorde**  
i don't ever think about death  
it's alright if you do, it's fine  
we gladiate, but i guess we're really fighting ourselves  
roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes  
wide awake in bed, words in my brain  
'secretly, you love this, do you even wanna go free?'  


**xii. | _even if we try_ | night beds**  
even if we try to make ourselves alright  
to mend our severed lies  
all the rivers rage  
descend upon this age  
stumbling down the hillside in the waning moonlight  
hear me calling  
and wailing on the doldrums  
had ourselves a lonesome night  
passed over  
down a long, hollow road  
its wilted, winding bones

**xiii | _gasoline_ | halsey**  
are you deranged like me?  
are you strange like me?  
lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?  
you can't wake up, this is not a dream  
you're part of a machine  
you are not a human being 

**xiv | _please let me let it go_ | the barr brothers**  
please, let me let it go  
please, let me lose this old weight that i tow  
please, let me let it go  
please, let me recover my way through the world  
please, let me let it go  
please see that my grave is kept clean  
from all the flotsam and dead, falling leaves  
please, let me let it go 


End file.
